mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torts/Gallery
Set Glomp is ill.png Torts Bag.png Torts Front.jpg Torts Back.jpg Torts Instruction View.png JangBricksTorts.png Now they remember.png Torts in the Mixels Galery..jpg Another photo of Torts.png Another photo of Torts(better one).png LEGO.com Mixels.png 41520 Torts Front Page.png|Front page of the instruction LEGO NEWS SHOW Mixels logo.jpg|At brandcatalogue.lego.com on Newsshow page. torts animation.gif Topbanner Wave-3 950x360 MAX slime.jpg LEGO MIXELS_Torts Transparent.png Atlanta 2.JPG|At the LEGO Discovery Center in Atlanta, Georgia bsf.PNG Torts theme.png|On the icon on LEGO.com/Products for Series 3. Mixels website 3.png|Torts, along with Scorpi and Mesmo on the Series 3 website. Thumb Mixels Wave-3 thumb 44520.jpg Topbanner Mixels Wave-3 950x360 44520.jpg Topbanner Mixels Wall Wave-3 950x360 slime.jpg Thumbnails Mixels Wall Wave-3 600x408 slime.jpg Series3nuremberghd.jpg Foxtel lego pop up channel picture.jpg|On the Cartoon Network LEGO pop up channel ad. Stopmotions Glorp Corp Max Glorpcorpm1.png Glorpcorpm5.png Glorpcorpm6.png Glorpcorpm8.png Glorpcorpm9.png Glorpcorpm10.png Glorpcorpm11.png Scorpi & Torts Mix Tortscorpi1.png Tortscorpi2.png Tortscorpi3.png Tortscorpi5.png Tortscorpi6.png Tortscorpi7.png Tortscorpi8.png Tortscorpi9.png Tortscorpi10.png Tortscorpi11.png Wiztastics Max! Wiztasticsm1.png Wiztasticsm11.png Wiztasticsm23.png Artwork Mixels.com TortS.jpg Toothless.png|Torts when unmixable Torts Mixels.com Bio.png|Mixels.com bio Ridin'Dirty.png|Torts riding with his gooey hands FrontTorts.png Torts23.png SideTorts.png Torts yeahi.png Torts.png Torts Icon.png torts tiny photo.png Series 3 Ad.png nudder series 3 ad.png Torts arms did not moved in Mixels website.png Mixel uk ad.png Torts croc.png Glorp Corp Mobile.png|Torts with the whole Glorp Corp tribe members in Mixels.com mobile site Tortsmw.png TortsMW_00.png|Torts holding a Glorp Corp/Spikels Cubit TortsMW_01.png TortsMW_02.png TortsMW_03.png 071.png 045.png 0jhfj0.png|Torts holding a Glorp Corp/Wiztastics Cubit 0axer8.png 0cder5.png Mixels Main Title Season 1 Glorp Corp together.png Season 2 (Mixel Moon Madness) Mixel Moon Madness Title.PNG Mixed Up Special Murp Romp Yayay!.png|Yayay! YayitsScorpi!.png Aww_Scorpi.png Snuzzle Wuzzle buddy.png Howdy_Howdy_Howdy.png 1glurt murp romp.png Dontbescared.jpg Off to explore.png Look at this place!.jpg ready to play.png Murpromp750.png Go_fetch_dat_cubit.png Screenshot 2014-08-25-01-17-20-1.png It went that way.png Panic.png WHAT_WILL_WE_DO.png We Must Listen.png Mix to get.png Vid Game.jpg Lol Torts skipping.png WOAH!!!.png HOW R WE GOING TO GET OVER THERE.png Here..jpg HelpfuL_Mixel.png Runrun as fast as you can.png DERP FALL 1.PNG BABY_MAGNIFO.png I’M_SPECTACULAAAAR!.png Dag_Nabbit....png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Miscellaneous Mixels-Key-Image-Glorp-Corp2.jpg Torts3.png WEEEEEEEEEE.PNG|In the Season 1 intro Torts vector post.png Torts thumb.png Glorp corp full tribe.,..png Torts and Zorch.png Calling All Mixels Keep on running.PNG Torts is really messy.png|Torts! What have you done to my screen? CAM_TortsBio.png Sad covered in slime.jpg|Torts is upset Cam torts.png|His model Cry.PNG Tortsmw3.png Tortsmw5.png Tortsmw6.png Tortsmw7.png Torts.gif|Meet Torts Animation Glorp Corp.gif|Meet Glorp Corp Animation (Featuring Nixels) TortsUpset.gif|Upset Torts Animation Torts in CAM.jpg|His Model On merchandise Backpack Tortsbackpack.png Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDMesmoTortsMix1.png|With Mesmo|link=Mesmo & Torts Mix 1 HDHoogiTortsMix.png|With Hoogi|link=Torts & Hoogi Mix HDTortsScorpiMix.png|With Scorpi|link=Torts & Scorpi Mix HDFootiTortsMix.png|With Footi|link=Torts & Footi Mix Torts-Mesmo Mix.png|A different Mix with Mesmo|link=Torts & Mesmo Mix 2 Tortswizwuz.png|With Wizwuz|link=Torts & Wizwuz Mix Murps LEGO Mixes GlompTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glomp GlurtTortsLEGO.jpg|With Glurt TortsScorpiLEGO.jpg|With Scorpi TortsHoogiLEGO.jpg|With Hoogi TortsMagnifoLEGO.jpg|With Magnifo TortsWizwuzLEGO.jpg|With Wizwuz TortsMesmoLEGO.jpg|With Mesmo Glorts 2.jpg|A different Mix with Glomp New Footi + Torts Mix in LEGO.png|With Footi Murps TortsFootiLEGO.jpg|With Footi Category:Character galleries Category:Glorp Corp Category:Series 3 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels